Removing railroad spikes from a rail tie has not changed much over time. Railroad spikes are often removed from a rail tie manually using a crowbar. A railroad spike may need as much as 5,000 pounds of vertical force to remove a spike embedded in a rail tie. A portable device to easily remove the railroad spikes would be a great improvement.